Career Day
by blackrose5130
Summary: It's career day and one little boy cant wait to tell the class what his parents do for a living. 1827 Shounen-ai. Oneshot


Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN TO THE EXTREME!!!!!!!......Well except for Shinji!!.............EXTREME!!!

Warning: There is shounen-ai (boyXboy) so if you don't like DON'T READ!!!! And also implied mpreg depending on how a person wants to see it. 

**READ ME!!!**A/N: Hehehe well I couldn't help myself, I had to write a 1827 story, even if it was a oneshot for two reason. 1) Its my ABSOLUTE favorite Katekyo Hitman Reborn pairing and 2) There aren't enough 1827 stories out there so this is my little contribution. Well anyways this came to me while I was listening to music and thinking about a kid taking their parents to career day and talking about them working as an assassin or something (don't ask how I began thinking about this. I'm not sure myself). Then I was like 'what if Tsuna and Hibari had a kid and he did the same' and this is what was created. Shinji is a character from my little world who is the awesome mixture between Hibari and Tsuna. So you can see him as their biological son or adopted. I don't really care because well they still are an awesome and adorable little family in my mind. Oh and if anyone is wondering or cares I'm currently writing a Sasunaru story called _Kage No Kitsune_ so please read it too if you have a chance. I'm going to update soon, I just have to decide on some things about the story and then I will update it. So here's my little oneshot, I'm sure there are errors so if any are found please point them out and finally I hope you guys like it and please review!!!

**Career Day**

* * *

It was career day in the kindergarten class and everyone was excited, but none were as excited as little Shinji. The poor kid was practically bouncing off his seat. He couldn't wait to tell all the kids and parents present what his parents did for a living.

Then finally, after listening to all the other boring jobs, or to him at least seeing how all the other kids were very excited at hearing one of the kids talk about his father who was an astronaut, it was his turn.

He ran up to the front and turned to the crowd before him with a grin and began his little speech.

"Hello my name is Hibari Shinji and my parents," here he pointed to the back were the two parents stood. One had brown hair, big brown eyes and a gentle, innocent smile on his face while the other had black hair, cold dark eyes and a blank yet threatening expression. "Are Sawada Tsunayoshi(1) and Hibari Kyoya." Here he lowered his hand and smiled at his parents who returned the gesture. Except that Hibari smirked instead.

As soon as his parents responded he went on "Their job is the coolest in the entire world. Daddy" here he pointed at Tsuna "Is the tenth generation mafia boss of the Vongola Famiglia" and then he pointed to Hibari "and father is his guardian and strongest fighter"

Here everyone was staring at him as if he had grown a second head and some of the parents near the two males had backed away from them. But just a little. Like about as far as the classroom would allow them to be from the two. Though Tsuna continued smiling as if his soon hadn't just told a classroom full of kids and parents that he was a mafia boss while Hibari, well he just glared at everyone who was staring at either his son or Tsuna.

Still little Shinji continued as if none of this were happening just like his daddy. "And when I grow up I will inherit the name of the Vongola boss and become the Vongola undicesimo"

Here his bright smile disappeared and he glared a glare that made his father, who was now smirking at the children, and even a few of the adults, who were shivering in fear, proud.

"And if anyone has any problems with this I'll bite you to death." Dead silence except for Tsuna who was laughing as silently he could at how much Shinji resembled his father. "Well?" Here everyone shook their heads 'no' and then his bright smile returned. "Well that's about it." He turned to the teacher with a smile.

The teacher, who was trembling from the glare he received from Hibari for staring at his son, nodded slowly "Yes. Well um, thank you Shinji-kun"

Shinji made his way back to his seat with a big smile on his face while Tsuna clapped enthusiastically for his son and Hibari looked on in approval. The rest of the class was silent just staring from the two parents to the child and then back.

The teacher cleared his throat trying in an attempt to get rid of the tense atmosphere. Too bad it didn't work so he just continued. "Well next we have Haruhi-chan." The little girl went up and so the day continued on with the same tense atmosphere in the class which didn't seem to affect the two Vongola or their son, which was very awkward for everyone else.

Well lets just say that neither Tsuna nor Hibari were allowed in the classroom anymore. Well actually they weren't allowed within a 200 yard radius of the school. Well that didn't bother them, at least they knew that little Shinji wouldn't have to go through what poor Tsuna had to suffer in school and that was good enough for them.

**~THE EXTREME END!!!~**

* * *

(1) I decided to leave Tsuna's last name alone because Hibari Tsunayoshi just sounds too weird. Anyways they just decided that Shinji should have Hibari's last name since Hibari is the man in the relationship. Translation: SEME!!!!!

A/N: So did you love it? Hate it? Or something in between? Well review and tell me!!!


End file.
